Vampire Love
by Dragons Darkness
Summary: Harry is an average 16 year old orphan living with his best friend Hermione. Draco is a not-so-average vampire looking for his mate. When Draco decides that Harry is 'the one', nothing can stop him from getting the love of his life (or at least get in the love of his life's pants.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_**. All characters, places, and original **_**Harry Potter **_**plot line belong to JK Rowling. I am not associated with JK Rowling or any affiliation. This story was solely written for fun. No profit was made out of this. This story is AU! Mwahahahaha.**

Harry was staring at the class clock in anticipation. 'The last day of school. No more homework, no more bullies and no more teachers like-'

"Mr. Potter, as interesting as the clock is I would rather you pay attention to me." A voice grumbled. Harry shifted his gaze to his teacher, Professor Snape. The most 'loved' teacher in school.

"Pffft!"

"Detention Weasley for being an idiot!" Snape shouted. "Detention Granger for being a know it all." Hermione looked up from her book confused. "Detention Potter for being born!" Harry groaned and slammed his head on the desk.

Meanwhile…

Draco opened his eyes and grinned. It was him! He had a dream about his mate again. He jumped out of his coffin and ran down the stairs, running by his aunt Bellatrix who gave him a bitch glare.

He ran towards the living room and there his father sat on his 'mighty' chair looking at the newspaper with absolutely no interest.

Lucius was not a man of many words. He preferred peace and quiet.

"Dad, guess what?!" Draco shouted as he ran to his dad. 'That's odd. Dad seems suddenly very interested in the newspaper.'

"What is it Draco?" Lucius was trying his best to ignore Draco… but for some reason his son had a strong need to shout for no reason. "Probably got it from his mother." He grumbled.

"I found him!" Lucius flinched at Draco's shout. "I found my mate. I know where he is!"

"That's wonderful son." Lucius said quickly, hoping his son would get the hint and leave.

"But there's more!" Lucius inwardly groaned. "I'm planning on leaving and finding him."

"You're leaving?" Lucius asked in disbelief, hope filled his eyes. He composed himself and stood up. He looked at Draco with a smile "I support you son."

Draco beamed at his father. "I won't let you down dad!" Lucius flinched.

"Why do you always feel the need to shout? I'm right next to you." Lucius grumbled.

"What's going on here?" both males turned their attention to the two female figures that came from the door. Narcissa merely looked curious, yet something was suspicious about the grinning Bellatrix.

"Mom, Mom guess what! I'm leaving to find my mate!" Draco shouted.

Lucius's eyes widened when he figured out why Bellatrix was grinning. 'Oh please don't-'

"WHAT?!" Narcissa screeched.

Lucius covered his ears and groaned. 'This is going to be a very long talk.'

Back to Harry…

"My hands are bloody bleeding." Grumbled Ron Weasley. "I hope that git is happy."

"Yes Ron, he's obviously having the time of his life by how he keeps glaring at us." Harry responded sarcastically.

Ron's eyes lit up. "You think so?!" He scratched the back of his head with a goofy smile.

"If I had known you enjoyed writing lines I would have let you stay for the summer as well." Snape said narrowing his eyes at them.

Both Harry and Ron tried looking for an escape route, and then a miracle occurred. "Professor Snape, I finished my lines." Hermione said with a smile.

Snape glared at Hermione and walked towards her. He took the paper and scowled. "Well, looks like Miss Perfect is done… well you're not! Go sit next to Weasley and Potter and write more lines."

Hermione moved and sat next to Harry and Ron.

"Bloody hell! The man's insane." Ron grumbled. He chanced a look at Harry. "Do you think the guy's happy the way he is?"

"Yes Ron he absolutely adores us." Harry grumbled, writing more lines.

Ron looked at the ceiling. Silence was not his best friend.

"Hey guys…" Harry and Hermione both groaned. "When do you think doomsday will happen?"

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief.

"The day that happens is the day Professor Snape smiles and offers us chocolate chip cookies. Now keep writing!" Hermione said with a growl.

20 minutes later…

"Freedom at last! Sweet, sweet freedom!" Ron shouted as he got on his knees and kissed the ground.

"We don't know him." Hermione said blankly as she walked by him. Harry mentally nodded as he walked away as well.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ron shouted as he chased them. "What are you guys doing this summer?"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other then shrugged. "Staying at home."

Draco stuck his head out of the garbage bin as he saw three people coming close by. "Yes, I'm in the right place and there he is!"

Draco stuck his head back in the garbage bin. "Now all I have to do is follow them in a very non-suspicious way."

Hermione looked behind her and raised an eyebrow. 'Is the garbage bin following us?' Sure enough, every step they took the garbage bin would also take a step.

"Well… we're here." Ron said looking at his friends, expectingly.

"Yeah, ok. Bye." Hermione said walking away. Harry nodded his head and followed Hermione.

Ron huffed. "They don't care that I'm travelling." He looked at his house then at the street where he saw the garbage bin moving. "Great, even the garbage is making fun of me."

"Well Harry, looks like we finally get our peace after one whole year of school." Hermione said walking into the house and dropping her things in the living room.

Harry smiled, dropping his things on the ground. "Yeah, we don't have to deal with everyone." He frowned slightly. "Now that's kind of depressing."

"Moving on from the depressing part, found any boys you like yet?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

Harry blushed and looked away, his shiny green eyes looking at the ground.

BAM!

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other alarmed, then they looked at the stairs.

"Hermione, I didn't know we had visitors that come out of the chimney." Harry said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Harry, unless Santa came early this year or Fred and George are throwing fire crackers down the chimney again, we have a stranger in here."

Harry gulped as he stood up. "Ladies first." Hermione rolled her eyes as she took her book and cautiously walked up the stairs. "Why the book?" Harry asked confused.

"Do you see any better weapons?" Harry looked around and grabbed a stick. "Oh, that's going to save you big time." Hermione grumbled.

They stood in front of the door, which led to the room with the fireplace. Hermione slowly opened the door and looked around until her eyes reached the fireplace. "Huh? Who would have thought?"

Harry fixed his glasses and walked into the room. "Why is there a garbage bin in here?"

Before Hermione could answer, the garbage can started moving... well more like shaking. Suddenly, a head popped out. "By god, that place is dreadful and ugly."

Draco stood up and looked around. His eyes rested on his mate and his friend.

Draco was grinning. His mate was 5'6, had a pair of vibrant green eyes, and messy black hair. He was definitely on the thin side and he looked adorable.

Harry looked at the boy in front of him in shock. He had white blonde hair, hypnotizing grey eyes. He seemed to be 5'8 and was slightly on the muscular side.

They both looked at each other in silence. But of course it had to be broken.

"I understand the both of you want to stare at each other and all but… who are you?" Asked Hermione.

Draco puffed his chest and looked proud "I am Draco Malfoy. I am a vampire and he is my mate." He said with a maniac grin. "Introductions done: let's have sex."

Harry choked… on air? "Wait, back up buddy. I don't even kno-"

Draco ran into him and pushed him onto the ground in a very interesting position.

Hermione looked away. "… I think I'm intruding." She mumbled and walked towards the door.

"Hermione, save me!" Harry shouted as Draco started molesting him.

Hermione instantly threw the book at the back of Draco's head. "Oww!" he whined.

Harry scrambled off and stood next to Hermione. "I told you the book is useful!" Triumph was written all over Hermione's face.

"I don't think that's important right now." Harry said while panting.

Draco stood up again and looked at the two confused. "Why did you hit me? I only wanted to have sex with my mate." He whined.

Hermione picked up her book. "Do you want to try?" she asked Harry who looked frightened.

Draco walked towards them cautiously. "So can I have sex with him now?"

Harry grabbed the book and threw it at Draco head on.

"Oww! A simple no would suffice." Draco groaned.

"Hermione." Harry whispered "Didn't he say he was a vampire?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I think he did, but I also think he ran away from the asylum."

Draco overheard their conversation. "Of course I'm a vampire! I mean, look at me I'm handsome." He made a super model pose. "I'm strong." He said as he punched a hole in the wall. "And he is my mate!" he shouted as he pointed at Harry.

Both of them looked at him shocked.

"So you want us to believe that you are a vampire - which we have learned do not exist - and you claim that Harry is your mate." Hermione said calmly.

Draco nodded his head. "Of course I will have to seduce Harry if he keeps this up."

Harry choked again and looked at Draco in bewilderment. This guy knows no shame.

"I think we should have a nice and long conversation about your vampire-ism over tea. And after that we will contact the asylum you came from." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I am a vampire." He huffed.

Hermione nodded her head. "I'm sure you are." She as she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry immediately followed her. "Well, I guess he's either a vampire or a really big pervert." Hermione contemplated the chances.

"Are we seriously letting this guy in our house just like that?"

Hermione turned and looked at Draco who was walking behind them, his eyes on Harry's… you don't want to know. "Hey, Draco are you going home?"

"What are you talking about? After a vampire goes to their mate's house, they can not leave without their mate... or at least not without having sex with them." He said calmly still staring at Harry's ass.

"There's your answer Harry." Hermione said as she continued down the stairs.

Harry groaned. "This is going to be a long day." He then turned to Draco. "And you stop staring at my ass!"

Draco looked at him in wonder. "Would you rather I touch it?"

'Yep, definitely gonna be a long day.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I now present you with a new chapter.**

Hermione and Harry sat on the couch together and Draco sat on the single chair with a pout. "You know this is the single chair. Last time I checked my mate is sitting on a couch that is not for singles with a person who is not me." Draco said, glaring at Hermione.

"Bloody hell! I can't believe we are having this conversation." Draco still glared at Hermione. "Fine, switch places with me." Draco immediately stood up and took Hermione's previous place.

Draco grinned at Harry, who looked horrified. "Don't worry, I don't bite… on second thought I actually do. See my teeth? They're really sharp so you can imagine what I could do if I bit you, but don't worry about that… for now."

Harry shot Hermione a look. She shrugged in response.

"So Draco, care to enlighten us about your vampirism?" Hermione asked while looking at her book.

Draco was still staring at Harry. "I was born a vampire." He then turned away from Harry and looked at both of them with glee. "I am what people call a pureblooded vampire." He smirked. "I know, I know. I am amazing, aren't I?"

"… Right, I'll believe you're a vampire later on. How does this concern me exactly?" Harry asked, fixing his glasses.

"Because I love you!" Draco shouted, jumping on Harry. Harry grabbed Hermione's book and slammed it onto Draco's face. "I think you should be nicer to your mate who wants to love you and show you love." Draco said as he huffed, his eyes still on Harry.

"Putting your hormones aside, what do you plan on doing?" Hermione asked as she took the book back from Harry.

"Well seeing as how Harry is a prude," Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. "I am staying here until he accepts me." Draco huffed.

Harry stood up. "Wait, hold on! Are you actually telling me that you, a stranger who is probably an escapee from an asylum, plans on staying here and we don't have a say in it?"

Draco stood up with a grin. "You got it all down." He started walking towards Harry. "Now where were we?"

Harry walked around the couch, away from Draco. "We weren't anywhere because we weren't doing anything." Harry turned to Hermione who was reading a letter. "Hermione, please tell me we're going to kick this rapist out."

Hermione looked at Harry with a thoughtful look. "But Harry that would make us rude. Plus we just got a letter from Draco's family."

Harry grabbed the letter and read it:

_Dear whoever may read this,_

_I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. I do hope he does not make a problem._

_If he does… bear with it. I assure you it's less of a headach._

_My son will probably be persistent and refuse to leave. Takes it from his mother, I assure you._

_If he shouts a lot, stuff his mouth with soap or paper. It shuts him up for a few minutes… unfortunately._

_We are a family of vampires. This may seem odd to you humans, but that's life._

_My son is in your care… personally, I'd prefer if you'd keep it that way._

_Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy. _

_P.S. Good luck controlling my son's hormones._

Harry's mouth was wide open and his eyes showed complete disbelief.

"Harry, close your mouth before a fly goes in." Hermione chastised him.

Draco walked over to Harry with a grin. "Or I could put something in instead." He said with a suggestive wink.

Harry grabbed Hermione's book and slammed it onto Draco's face again and dashed up the stairs.

Hermione got off the couch. "Are you okay?" She looked worried.

Draco stood up proudly. "Of course I'm fine. Nothing can stop me."

Hermione walked over to the book. "I'm glad you're okay. You have no idea how much I would miss you if you got torn." Hermione held the book in her arms. She turned to Draco. "Oh. you're still here?"

"You don't have to be so cold!" Draco shouted.

Hermione flinched. 'His dad wasn't kidding about his shouting problem.'

Harry locked the door to the bathroom and started taking his clothes off. He pulled aside the shower curtain and walked in.

Harry sighed as he felt the hot water fall on him. He closed his eyes and embraced the heat. 'It feels nice not having to think about things, just me and peace.'

… But let's admit it; peace isn't something that will come for Harry anytime soon.

BAM!

There goes the door.

"Hey Harry! Hermione told me to give you these towels!" Draco shouted as barged in.

Harry stood there gaping. "Why did you break the door? Why did you just barge in? And for the love of God, stop staring at me you pervert!"

Draco ignored everything Harry said and stared at his naked mate. "Me likey!" Draco grinned as he walked closer to Harry. "Me takey!" his grey eyes filled with delight.

"DRACO!"

Hermione looked away from her book and blinked. "It must have been the wind." She went back to reading.

"HERMIONE, HELP ME!" Hermione sighed as she got off the chair and got the biggest book available.

…

"Are… you… both… happy… now?" Hermione asked panting. Hitting a vampire on the head with a large book was hard work.

Harry was also panting. Struggling with a vampire was no better.

Draco was sitting on a chair pouting, but he looked happy. "I saw him naked."

"We noticed." Harry and Hermione both said.

Draco was swinging on his chair. "I touched him."

Harry shivered and Hermione looked away. "We noticed."

Draco grinned and stared at Harry. "He's still naked!"

Harry and Hermione both groaned. "We noticed."

Hermione walked into Harry's room and came out with his clothes. "You go and change in my room." Hermione turned and grabbed Draco by the ear. "And you mister are going to clean up this mess."

Draco huffed "What if I don't want to?"

Hermione leaned close to him. "Who said I was asking you to?" Draco didn't know why but that glare unsettled him. "And I have your mom's number on speed dial."

"Did I hear the word work? Why, I'm on my way." Draco stood up and grabbed a brush.

Harry couldn't help but giggle. 'Draco was kind of… cute.'

"Now stop standing around and get to work." Hermione said.

"Yes ma'am." The boys replied obediently.

After Harry finished changing, he went to check on Draco. Harry stopped in front of the bathroom. "Wow, he actually cleaned it!" Although, the fact that the bathroom was missing a door was a bit unsettling.

Hermione walked by him with a book in her hand. "Yeah, he cleans up fast." she continued walking away. "Oh and Harry, I think he's in your room… going through your… clothes."

Harry didn't need to hear more before he made a dash to his room.

Ron looked at his watch. 'Alright, it's 8 o'clock. That means I don't have much time.'

Ron walked over to Harry and Hermione's house with flowers in his hand. "Ok Ron, you can do this. All you have to do is act natural then give Harry the flowers. No pressure. It's all good." Ron piped, talking to himself.

He knocked on the door… no one answered. "Maybe they didn't hear me."

He knocked again… still no answer. "Is anyone there?" He called.

"I am!" Hermione answered. Ron sighed with relief. "But I'm not opening the door. Do it yourself."

Ron's eye twitched with annoyance. 'Why that little-'

Crash! Bam!

Ron's eyes widened. Something's happening! "I must save Harry!" Ron walked back then ran towards the door… Just as Hermione opened it and stepped back. Ron crashed to the opposite wall. "Oww."

"Harry, Draco, I would appreciate it if the two of you didn't break anything!" Hermione shouted as she walked up the stairs.

Ron stood up in alarm. "Wait a minute, what's going on upstairs? And who's Draco?"

Hermione kept walking. "Harry's boyfriend." She said simply.

Ron just stood there trying to process the information. Ron laughed "Oh Hermione, that's a nice joke but seriously who is he?"

Hermione stopped in front of Harry's room. "See for yourself." Hermione walked into her own room.

Ron just shook his head and walked into Harry's room. His eyes landed on a very interesting scene.

There was Harry on the floor, his shirt half off. Someone was on top of him molesting him.

"Draco! Get off me! And stop putting your hands down my shirt!"

"Hey in my defense… well I don't have anything, but you're hot and my mate."

Ron's eyes twitched. "What is this?" he shouted.

Draco and Harry turned their attention to Ron.

Harry stood up and cautiously backed away from Draco.

Draco on the other hand simply stared Ron down, giving off a cool and superior look.

Harry calmed down and looked at Ron curiously. "What are you doing here Ron? I thought you were leaving tomorrow? Do have a safe trip."

Ron's face lit up and grinned. "Yeah well, I thought I should drop by, and you know..."

Draco growled, not liking the situation one bit.

"Piss off ginger. He's mine." Draco snarled at Ron.

Ron looked at Draco with a glare… at least what he thought was a glare. "You look like a constipated bulldog." Hermione pointed out as she entered the room.

Ron growled at Draco. "Yeah well… Ugh." Ron launched himself at Draco… Draco simply sidestepped.

Draco smirked at Ron. "More like a bull."

Hermione walked over to Harry and gave him a bottle of water. Harry smiled and mumbled thanks.

Ron stood up and looked at Harry. "Please tell me he's not your boyfriend. Or lover. Or, or anything."

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea what he is at this point." 'As long as he doesn't involve his vampirism, everything should be fin-

"I am Draco Malfoy and I will conquer Harry!" Harry spat all his water… all over Ron.

"Harry is my mate and we will do many things that would make any man stare in awe."

"I, Draco Malfoy, will have sex with Harry so much that he will-"

Harry threw the water bottle at Draco.

Ron just stood there with a blank look on his face. "You… and Harry… are… what?"

Draco stood up and huffed. "You do not stand a chance… plus he's mine. I called dibs."

Ron was in complete shock. Hermione, being the good friend she is, tried cheering him up. Key word: tried.

"Don't worry Ron. If you think this is bad, you should have seen what they did when they were in the shower together."

"They… showered… together?" Ron asked in even more shock.

Draco looked at the clock with a grin. "Well, look at the time. It looks like it's time for a certain redhead to go out the door and travel somewhere far away. Bye bye."

Ron, still in shock, was escorted by everyone to the door.

As soon as he stood by the door, he snapped back to reality. "If the time is late for me that means it's late for you too." Ron said with a triumphant grin.

Draco kept grinning. "That rule would apply… if I didn't live here."

Draco started to close the door at Ron's red face. "Goodnight Ronny."

The door slammed shut on Ron's face.

Harry closed the lights and snuggled into the bed. Finally, some peace and tranquility.

"…Hey Harry, can we have sex now?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked to his left. Green eyes met grey eyes.

Hermione heard a knock on her door.

She opened her door and to her surprise there stood Draco with a black eye. "Can I sleep in here? Harry kicked me out."

Hermione stepped away and Draco dropped down and fell asleep on the floor.

Hermione blinked. "At least he's comfortable."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have come with an update!**

Harry was mumbling in his sleep peacefully, until he felt a tingle go through him.

Harry peeked open his eyes, as light flashed through him. 'Must have been my imagination...' Harry yawned and lied down. He felt the tingle go through him again.

He opened his eyes in annoyance and turned to his right. Green met gray. "Good morning, sleepyhead. I was wondering if you were up and ready for morning sex." Draco said with an eager grin.

Harry just stared at him blankly…

"AHHHHHHH!"

Hermione spat her tea at the scream as she looked up in bewilderment. "I never knew there was another girl in this house!"

…

Harry was sitting in the living room drinking water, looking very annoyed.

"Let me get this straight. You walked into Harry's room, creeped into his bed, molested him for awhile, and then expected him to have sex with you?" Hermione asked Draco. 'I feel a headache coming up.'

Draco nodded his head and frowned. "But instead of that, he threw a slipper on my face."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I wonder why?" she asked sarcastically.

Draco glanced at Harry and then grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her away.

Hermione let herself be dragged and grumbled.

"Hermione, is there a way I can make Harry happy?" Hermione looked at Draco bewildered at his thoughts. "I know he isn't the happiest person in the world, so I was wondering what does he like? And if possible, I want to be there and watch him smile at me."

"Well, there is a way I guess…"

Harry looked confused as Hermione walked in with Draco behind her.

"It has come to my attention that your stalker here has no knowledge of this area." Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now be a good little boy and show him around town."

Harry stood there in shock as he was pushed outside the house with Draco right beside him. "Wait, what if he tries to do something?"

"Would you rather we stay in the house and do other kinds of things?" Draco asked Harry with a happy look on his face.

Harry immediately walked away from the house with a happy Draco behind him. 'Who knows, he might have some morals in public.' Somehow Harry really doubted it.

Draco narrowed his eyes in thought. 'Hermione said there was this very enjoyable thing called an amusement park. Apparently Harry likes this a lot.'

"Hey, Harry?" Said boy glanced at Draco questioningly and wearily. "I heard there was an amusement park in this area and I thought we could check it out." Draco said nonchalantly.

Draco did not miss the shine in Harry's eyes when he mentioned the park.

"Yeah, it's close by actually. It should take us five minutes to get there."

"Is it fun?" Draco asked, curious as to why Harry would like the place so much.

"Yeah! The places and rides are great. I used to go here with… my parents…" Harry stopped as he looked at the sky blankly.

'Think, Draco think.' Draco turned to Harry. "I've never been to an amusement park."

Harry looked at Draco shocked. "Are you serious? The place is amazing. It has all kinds of things. Come on, I'll show you!" Harry said as he ran to the park with Draco at his heels.

…

Draco looked at the place skeptically "This place is… fun?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not that bad. Come on, lets go here first."

Draco read the sign. "The House of Mirrors?" He watched Harry go in and followed him.

Draco walked through the door and saw… himself?

"What the-?" he walked closer and the other him did the same thing. Draco's eyes narrowed. "What sorcery is this?" he backed away and looked to his right. There he was again!

Harry saw Draco staring at the mirror as if it were magic. "Draco this way."

Draco walked over to where Harry was, but he bumped into something… into himself?

"How dare you mock me?" Draco shouted as he stomped towards the mirror. "… Although, you are quite the handsome devil, aren't you?" He said as he posed.

Harry rolled his eye and smiled a little. "Come on Draco, I don't think it's possible to feed your ego anymore."

Draco followed Harry with a confused face. "Why was my face showing up in that whole place?"

Harry furrowed his brows and fixed his glasses. "I thought vampires can't see themselves in the mirror." He mumbled. "I'll just ask Hermione when we get back."

After the House of Mirrors, they went to the rollercoaster.

Draco looked at the thing oddly. "Are you sure this is not a death machine?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, I'm sure this machine won't kill you. It's perfectly safe." Harry leaned on a bar which broke.

"…That was supposed to happen." Harry said quickly as he walked up to the ride.

Draco shrugged. "If I die, it's with my mate…That is kind of comforting."

They both got on the ride and adjusted the seatbelts. "Now remember, you shouldn't let go of the handle no matter what, got it?" Harry warned Draco.

"…So it's not safe." Draco concluded with a grin.

"It's safety precautions." Harry huffed.

The ride started moving slowly, very slowly. "Wow, look at this Harry! I feel my life escaping me by the second." Draco said very sarcastically while slumping in his seat.

The ride started to speed up a little as it started going upwards.

Harry's eyes flashed. "This is where the fun starts!"

Draco smirked at Harry. "I know something else that's really fu-"

The coaster dropped.

"HOLY SHIT!" Draco shouted.

Harry just laughed "I told you this was fun!"

"Harry, what the hell are you on? Do you have any idea what this will do to my hair?!" Draco let go of the handle and started fixing his hair.

"Draco, that's dangerous!" Harry shouted with worry.

"Must… fix… hair!" Draco shouted as he continued sleeking his hair.

"DRACO, LOOK OUT!" Draco looked in front of him, but it was too late.

BAM!

…

Harry shook his head. "I honestly have no idea how you survived."

Draco just grinned. "It's just shows that I'm awesomer than a boulder!" Draco posed proudly and heroically.

Harry ignored him and walked to their next destination.

"The Haunted House?" Draco asked confused.

"You'll find out when we get in." Harry said as he walked in.

Draco shrugged and followed Harry in the dark place.

Draco stopped walking. 'Wait a minute. This place is dark, dank and creepy. If Harry gets scared, he'll come running to my arms.'

"GYAAAAAAAH!"

Harry flinched at the volume of the noise. Draco, on the other hand...

"MOM, IS THAT YOU?!"

Harry had to hold himself from laughing too loudly. 'How can he mistake his mom with a banshee?'

Suddenly, a large doll fell from the ceiling in front of them.

Draco growled. "You're not my mom, you faker!" he shouted and pointed at the doll accusingly. "Plus, my mom is pretty." He huffed and walked away.

They walked by a giant red demon with bloody claws and shining teeth. Harry looked at it in amazement and fear.

"Booorrriiingg! My aunt Bellatrix could give him a run for his money."

Harry shivered. "Something tells me I don't want to meet her."

"Oh, don't be like that! Of course you'll meet her in our wedding." Draco said with a grin.

Harry stood there dumbfounded. "Wait, what?!"

…

Draco stretched. "Finally! That place was boring and stupid. I mean that werewolf that attacked us looked like a furball, and don't get me started on the mermaid!" Draco shouted.

Harry walked behind Draco with a smile. "Thank you for coming with me today."

Draco grinned at him. "No problem. This place was kind of fun… but why don't you come here often if it's close by?"

Harry looked down. "I can't face coming to this place alone…"

'Oh god, Harry's in emo mode again.' Before Draco could think of something stupid, perverted or encouraging to say, some very unwelcomed people walked towards them.

"Well, well if it isn't Potter, the unwanted orphan! I don't see your little girlfriend with you… oh that's right, how could I forget you don't go that way, do you?" A group of people laughed. There stood the most unwelcomed bully, Dudley Dursley.

Harry looked down in silence, inwardly angered. 'Why can't they leave me alone?'

Draco glared at the people in front him. Most of them flinched at the intensity of his glare. Draco looked down on them and sneered. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having… pigs stand in front of me?"

The atmosphere turned cold. Harry looked up and noticed the weather wasn't exactly the best either.

The group of people didn't know why but something about the boy felt intimidating. Dudley being the dumbest of them glared and stomped towards Draco. "You got something to say buddy?" Dudley asked standing in front of Draco.

Within a second, Draco grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. "The fact that you walked up to me is insulting enough." Draco's eyes flashed and he growled deeply, very deeply. "I might have overlooked that part… but you coming right to my face and insulted MY mate! That's simply unacceptable!"

Draco threw Dudley on the ground in front of his 'gang'. "Now you're on!" Draco ran over to them and tackled the closest person.

Harry stood there and watched in awe as Draco started fighting… fighting for him.

After the fight (which was naturally won by Draco), the group were broken and bruised and attempting to run away. "If I ever see you guys try to hurt MY Harry ever again, I'll make this fight look like a mere slap on the hand, do you hear me?!"

They all nodded and fled.

Draco turned and huffed. Harry looked at his watch. "It's time we left. Draco are you hurt?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

Draco grinned at Harry. "That didn't even leave a scratch! Come on, let's go." He said as he grabbed Harry's hand and bolted towards their house. 'Yep, our house.' Draco thought satisfied.

For some reason, Harry didn't mind being dragged around. Plus, Draco deserved something for his hard work.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" Harry and Draco flinched at the sound.

Draco looked confident as he looked at a very angry Hermione. "We were-"

"UP, BOTH OF YOU! BEFORE I KILL YOU NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" Both said hurriedly as they ran up the stairs.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm stuck with a bunch of hopeless idiots."


End file.
